


Vodka Kisses

by MeganAnne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganAnne/pseuds/MeganAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it weren’t for Jane driving her to drink and making Steve’s name be so damn close to Clint’s in her phone, she never would have drunk dialed Captain Freaking America. Yeah. Darcy was definitely blaming all of this on Jane.</p><p>Of course, even Jane couldn't have known that Steve would run into a ghost from his past and that Darcy would, naturally, be right in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the song "Saturday Night" by Natalia Kills.

“Movie star hair and that black eye, I can’t even notice when you smile so hard through a heart felt lie.” - Natalia Kills, “Saturday Night”

* * *

 

It was all Jane’s fault. Darcy had made a joke about Steve being a complete and utter smart-ass and Jane then decided that Darcy just had to put him in their phones as Captain Smartypants. (“Why not Captain Smart-Ass?” “Do you really want Steve to hear you talking about his ass?” “....fair enough.”) It was also Jane’s idiotic idea to attempt to supe up the toaster nevermind the fact that she hadn’t slept in nearly 48 hours. After Darcy put out the fire and heard Jane’s reason for the now exploded toaster (“Just think, Darcy! Perfect toasted pop-tarts in _five seconds._ "), Darcy decided she _really_ needed a drink.

So she went to one of the bars she’d picked Barton up from once and he’d been drunker than she’d ever seen him. It was a little seedier than she’d like, but, hell, the drinks were strong enough to get Barton drunk and that was good enough for her.

If it weren’t for Jane driving her to drink and making Steve’s name be so damn close to Clint’s in her phone, she never would have drunk dialed Captain Freaking America. Yeah. Darcy was definitely blaming all of this on Jane.

It wasn’t like she planned on having to call someone to drive her back to the tower. She had every intention of just hailing a cab, but then she drunkenly made out with who she thought was the nicest guy there. Then she noticed the black eye. After making out with him for five minutes and flirting with him for ten minutes before that.

Maybe not-so-nice guy then. Even through her slightly drunken haze, she realized that not noticing someone’s black eye for so long was probably a sign that she shouldn’t wander around trying to catch a cab. She pulled away from her new friend and gestured with her phone. Once she got to a quieter part of the bar, she began scrolling through her contacts to get to Clint’s name. She was about to press the call button her new friend decided to distract her. 

He tasted like vodka.

At some point her finger must have slipped because, the next time she looks at her phone, it says she’s a full minute and a half into a call with Captain Smartypants.

Swearing and giggling, she presses the phone to her ear and tries apologizing and explaining that she’ll just call Clint. Steve insists though and, he hangs up with a parting shot of, “Stay safe and try not to tase anyone unnecessarily.”

She laughs at the ‘unnecessarily’ bit and is then distracted by vodka kisses once again.

Time speeds by without her noticing and, next thing she knows, someone it clearing their throat rather loudly. She spins and sees Steve standing there looking torn between being amused and embarrassed. She grins at him. “‘Ello, Captain!”

He shakes his head at her but he’s smiling. “Are you trying to be British? Because that’s a horrible accent.”

Darcy bows dramatically and stumbles forward. Both Steve and and her new friend (‘ _Shit. What was his name again?’_ ) reach out to balance her.

Steve yanks her toward him and she’s about to protest when she sees his face. He looks like he’s seen a ghost, and that alone is enough to silence her.

“Bucky?”

Steve says the name like it’s prayer he can’t quite trust himself to believe in.

Darcy doesn’t know what’s going on, but she notices two things at once. One: her phone is still in her hand. Very carefully, she finds Clint’s name in her phone once more and calls it before slipping her phone into her pocket. Two: She’s afraid and, if hanging out with assassins and superheroes has taught her anything, it’s to trust her instincts.

She really hopes she’s overreacting.

Darcy latches onto Steve’s arm and forces a whine into her voice. “I wanna go home now. Can we go home? I’m sleepy.”

Steve nods, but doesn’t move. “Bucky? Don’t you remember me?”

Bucky’s grin is lightning quick and his response follows it. “Of course I do.”

“He’s lying.” The words are out of Darcy’s  mouth before she even realizes it, but, the second she says it, she knows it’s true.

He’s lying.

Steve seems to realize it a second after her, but it’s too late. A dark look crosses Bucky’s face and Steve tries to shove Darcy out of the way.

That’s the last thing she remembers before everything goes dark.


End file.
